The Brave Little Toaster/Winnie the Pooh
Casts: *Toaster as Winnie the Pooh *Blanky as Piglet *Radio as Eeyore *Lampy as Rabbit *Kirby as Tigger *Wittgenstein as Owl *Rob as Christopher Robin *Air Conditioner as Nasty Jack *Chipettes (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Singing Honeypots *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) as Heffalumps and Woozles *Baby Robbie as Lumpy *Godzilla as Wooster *Bad Apple (from VeggieTales) as Crud *Frostbite (from Care Bears) as Smudge *Perry (from Phineas and Ferb) as Bruno (I know, Perry is good) *Honest John and Gideon (from Pinocchio) as Stan and Heff *Faucet as Kanga *Squirt as Roo *Mother as Christopher Robin's Mom *Penny (from WarioWare) as Dexter *Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts (from AOSTH) as Pack Rats *Hanging Lamp as Long John Cottontail *Evil Toaster, Evil Blanky and Evil Kirby as Horrid Toys *Cards (from Alice in Wonderland) as House of Cards *Plugsy as Papa Heffalump *Cutting-Edge Computer as Mama Heffalump *Pikachu (from Pokémon) as Junior Heffalump *Fifi La Fume (from TTA) as Lumpy's Mom *Pigs (from Angry Birds) as Bees *Giant Magnet as Papa Bear *Crusher as Big Bad Bunny *Young Rob as Buster *Chris as Darby *Ernie (deleted) as David *Elmo as Grandad Buck (I know, Elmo is evil) *Tinselina as Kessie *Narrator as himself Movies: *The Many Adventures of Toaster the Toaster (1977) *Toaster's Grand Adventure: The Search of Rob (1997) *Toaster the Toaster: Season of Giving (1999) *The Kirby Movie (2000) *The Book of Toaster: Stories from the Heart (2001) *Blanky's Big Movie (2003) *Toaster the Toaster: Springtime with Squirt (2004) *Toaster's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Toaster's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Kirby & Toaster and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Toaster the Toaster (2011) Television: *Toaster the Toaster (1960) *Toaster the Toaster Corner (1983-1986) *The New Adventures of Toaster the Toaster (1988-1990) *The Book of Toaster (2001-2003) *My Friends Kirby & Toaster (2007-2010) Specials: *Toaster the Toaster and the Christmas Too (1991) *Boo to You Too! Toaster the Toaster (1996) *A Toaster the Toaster Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) Video Games: *Toaster the Toaster in the Hundred Acre Wood (1986) *Kirby's Battery Hunt (2000) *Blanky's Big Game (2003) *Toaster the Toaster's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) *Ready to Read with Toaster (2007) *Winnie the Pooh's Home Run Derby (2010) Shorts: *Toaster the Toaster and the Battery Tree (1966) *Toaster the Toaster and the Blustery Day (1968) *Toaster the Toaster (1969) *Toaster the Toaster: Pays a Visit (1971) *Toaster the Toaster: and a Busy Day (1972) *Toaster the Toaster and Kirby Too (1974) *Toaster the Toaster: Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Toaster the Toaster: and a Day for Radio (1983) *Toaster the Toaster and Friends (1983) Songs: *Toaster the Toaster (1966) *Up, Down Touch the Ground (1966) *Rumbly in My Tumbly (1966) *Little Black Rain Cloud (1966) *Mind Over Matter (1966) *A Rather Blustery Day (1968) *The Wonderful Things About Kirbies (1968) *Pink Elephants (1968) *The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down (1968) *Hip Hip Toaster-Ray (1968) *House at Toaster Corner (1970) *I Hum to Myself (1983) *Just Say, "Yes I Can" (1983) *The Right Side (1983) *You're the Only You (1983) *Try a Little Something New (1983) *Wherever You Are (1997) *Every Season Brings a Reason (1999)